Paintings
There are many places throughout the museum where you can display the paintings you find or buy in your travels. Displays In total, there are 91 painting displays in 4 areas of the museum: *51 painting displays in the Hall of Heroes *29 painting displays in the Culture and Art Gallery *7 painting displays in The Library *4 painting displays in The Safehouse Breaking down to: The Library (7) *6 to the left of the Jewelry cabinet, unless you have and its Legacy patch active in your game, which disables those 6 displays to make room for the Amulets of Skyrim jewelry cabinet *1 on the wall along the stairs leading to the Armory Culture and Art Gallery (29) *6 in the south east corner *10 in the south west corner *7 in the north west corner *6 in the north east corner The Safehouse (4) *3 in the living room. 2 against the west wall, 1 above the sell pile cart. The location above the sell cart can be difficult to reach *1 in the kitchen above the open cupboard Hall of Heroes (51) *2 in the Entrance of the museum *6 in the Reception Hall *3 in the Staff Barracks *3 on the wall along the stairs leading to the Upper Gallery *11 on the wall along the stairs leading down to the Culture and Art Gallery and the Gallery of Natural Science *12 along the stairs leading to the Daedric Exhibit Hall *14 along the stairs leading to the Hall of Lost Empires Locations Most general stores sell paintings, and there are many to be found in dungeons all across Skyrim. The number of paintings sold by a general store is random. It can be either 1, 2 or none, it differs from playthrough to playthrough. Paintings can also randomly be found in boss chests and in containers in houses (like chests and cupboards). Fixed locations * in - On a box near the counter. * in - On a shelf behind the counter. * - On the main table. *Birna's Oddments in Winterhold - In a display case to the left of the counter. *Bits and Pieces in Solitude - on a cabinet to the left just as you enter. *Brand-Shei's stall in Riften - On display. * - On top of a chest in the first room of the dungeon with the many dead skeevers lying around and two bandits by a campfire. The chest is to the right of the campfire. *Cragslane Cavern - * - In the room with the boss chest. *Faldar's Tooth - * - On a small table in the room with the burned bodies in a cage. *Fort Dunstad - * - Top floor on the table where the Bandit Chief is located. * - On top of a chest in a side room to the right shortly after entering the crypt. *Gray Pine Goods in - * - On the table by the boss chest. *Khajiit Camp outside Solitude - *Knifepoint Ridge - * - On a table near the animal cages. * - In the small dungeon, near the end before the exit. *Mistwatch - * - At the end on a table near the Boss chest. * - On a box in the final chamber of the cave. *Riften Market (Madresi's Stand) - * - On the counter. *Robber's Gorge - *Sadris Used Wares in - * - On a table in the back room of the camp interior. * - On a table at the back of the central chamber with many dining tables. *The Pawned Prawn in - * - On the table in the Boss room. * - At the Northern Tower on the Bandit Chief table upstairs. * - On the dresser in the second room after passing Ulfr the Blind. *Wreck of the Strident Squall - *Wreck of The Winter War - Pictures Entrance Paintings.jpg|Paintings by Entrance Haunted museum painting.jpg|Reception Hall paintings Culture and Art Paintings 1.jpg|Culture and Arts Gallery Culture and Art Paintings 2.jpg|Culture and Arts Gallery Culture and Art Paintings 3.jpg|Culture and Arts Gallery Culture and Art Paintings 5.jpg|Culture and Arts Gallery Stairway to Upper Gallery Paintings.jpg|Stairway to Upper Gallery Stairway to Daedric Hall Paintings.jpg|Stairway to Daedric Exhibit Hall Stairway to Lost Empires Paintings.jpg|Stairway to Hall of Lost Empires Jewelry Display Paintings.jpg|Paintings by Jewelry Display Stairway to Armory Painting.jpg|Stairway to Armory Category:Gallery